londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (series 2)
Episode 5 (series 2) is the fifth episode of London's Burning's second series, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 19 November 1989. Episode Summary Tate arrives at Area HQ for his disciplinary interview with the Area Commander for overruling Scase. Josie is back after completing the Junior Officers course at Southwark. As a welcome back gift, Kevin loosens the pipe connector on the high level cistern in the ladies toilet, so when Josie flushes it she gets soaked. Jaffa Parrish is looking for someone to entertain the guests at his nan's 90th birthday party. He asks Sicknote but he is still in a huff after walking out on Jean and refuses. Charisma talks himself into the job when he tells Jaffa that his grandad was a magician called the Great Marvello, and that he also knows a few tricks. He spends the rest of the shift talking about magic tricks. Scase is called first in to see ACO Bulstrode. Bulstrode was not impressed by the mammoth report Scase compiled on Tate's insubordination and coldly tells Scase that he screwed up by failing to gain the trust of Station Officer. Scase, taken aback at this, blusters that Tate seems to have no respect for any officer above his own rank, and maintains that Tate is the guilty party. Tate is sent in next and he, too, receives an angry dressing down from Bulstrode, who tells him to never under any circumstances ignore orders from a senior officer and that Scase branded Tate a "dinosaur", and subsequently threatens to have him transferred to the North East division, if not dismissed altogether. Dorothy walks into a bar owned by an old family friend Bev Clayton and persuades him to give her a job as a cocktail waitress. Nancy visits Jean in an attempt to talk her round and make her peace with Sicknote, who is ill as a result. Jean is unsympathetic, saying that Bert always claims to have some imaginary disease whenever he can't get his own way, and that she and Dominic plan to turn professional together. Charisma persuades Maggie to be his magician's assistant, after first being turned down by Josie. A Brigade driver arrives at Blackwall, explaining that he has been sent from Area Staff to collect someone's gear. To Tate's glee and the whole Watch's relief, it is Scase who is being transferred away by Bulstrode. Josie's parents join her for a meal and discuss her Junior Officers course. Her mum in particular is clearly unhappy with Josie's choice of career, regarding it as feminist nonsense. At the next shift, Charisma walks into the mess wearing his grandad's old outfit and performs some tricks in front of them. He then asks Josie to blindfold him and everyone to stay silent while he performs his next trick, so they all silently leave the room with him still blindfolded. At the party, Maggie arrives late and reveals she took a couple of valiums and gin because of her nerves. Jaffa's nan is unmoved by Charisma's magic act, but enjoys it when Maggie stumbles and falls head first into the birthday cake. At the pub, Bluewatch say their farewells to a local man Ernie, who’s moving to live with his sister in Epping as the Landlord of his flat is selling the plot and he cant afford the £300k average flat prices in the area A cafe owner deliberately sets fire to his cafe just around the corner from Blackwall, thinking that Ernie, the old man who lives in the flat upstairs, has now gone to live with his sister in Epping. The bells go down and Blue Watch rush to the fire. Ernie wakes up to find flames coming up through the wooden floor boards. The Watch eventually find him unconscious at the top of the stairs and Josie has to crawl across a wooden beam to get to him. Sicknote continues to moan about Jean's duties as a wife, as Vaseline agrees but Josie tries to argue in her defence. The next day, Sicknote attempts to sleep while Jean and Dominic rehearse downstairs. Sicknote ends up getting up and starting a fight with Dominic. Back on duty, Sicknote announces that he has left Jean and needs somewhere to stay. He doesn't get a response, but everyone glances at Charisma. Tony finds Hallam in the gym, and tells him that he has been called as a witness in the Maddox case. Cast Appearances Assistant Chief Officer William Bulstrode made his first appearance Photo Galleries Category:Episodes